Turn Down for What?
by KoolBrunette06
Summary: Mai convinces Naru to hit the club scene with her. What shennanigans will they get themselves into? What if SPR is left to play babysitter? Find out! Story much better than the summary! Rated T for alcohol and for sort of suggestive themes but not really.


**Hi guys!**

**It's been a while since i've written anything for ghost hunt and I wanted to get back in the game. This is a rathe lengthy, i think, one shot, possibly two shot, about Naru and Mai hitting the scene. Ive always wanted a story where they let loose, and here is my interpretation of what it might look like. Also, Gene is alive because its fanfiction. **

**Please enjoy!**

During the afternoon lunch hour, two teenagers, by the name of Mai Taniyama and Kazuya Shibuya, aka NARU, could be seen walking into a small, yet popular cafe for lunch. At the glorious age of 18, Mai Taniyama was a very beautiful young woman with brown hair that reached mid back and two brown eyes that sparkled like jewels. At her side is a 19-yeard old young man named Kazuya Shibuya. He was a tall fellow, blessed with (un)natural good looks that made jaws drop upon his entance. The young couple, yes, couple, were out on one of their daily lunch break dates after a hard-worked morning, well Naru's hardworked morning, while Mai lounged around the office waiting for Naru to finish his work. And after having their order taken down, the two preceded with having a conversation.

"Hey Naru, you wanna do something fun tonight?" asked Mai as she cradled her fce in her hands.

"Depends on what it is," the boy seated in front of her stoically replied.

"Well, I was thinking that we cou-" "-MAI!" she was interrupted by two familiar screaming voices. As she turned around to see the owners of the voices, she confirmed the voices to belong to her two childhood friends, Keiko and Michiru.

"Keiko, Michiru," she happily replied "what brings you here?"

"Oh you know, getting lunch before heading over to work" Michiru replied.

"Mai, we've missed you! It's been so long since we've gotten together" Keiko said.

"Maybe we can do something soon?" Mai asked her friends, suddently feeing at fault for not being able to see them enough. Between the growing amount of cases and hanging out with her boyfriend (EEP!) Naru, she's been neglecting them. _'I'll make it up to them'_ she internally vowed.

"Well, actually, Mai, if you're free tonight, Keiko and I, are going to that new place that opened up a few weeks ago. Ugh, Michiru, what is it called?" Keiko asked.

"It's called The Guild, and apparently it's the hottest place in town" Michiru replied.

Mai glanced over at Naru, before replying "That sounds like fun, but I don't know, let me get back to you later" she said.

"Ok, sounds good, hey, and if you do come, please feel free to bring Shibuya-san. He can meet Yamato-san and Ken-kun. We can make it into a triple date of sorts! Anways, we gotta run but call me later!" Keiko said, as she and Michiru ran out of the cafe.

"Bye!" Maid called out to them. She glanced over at Naru who only lifted an elegant brow in amusement. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I had no idea that you were such a party girl Mai" he teasingly replied. Over the time they've been dating, Naru has opened up and let loose a lot. However, nothing that he would let anyone else witness.

"I-it-It's been a while!" she cried; a blush now rising on her face. "You gotta cut me some slack Naru! I mean I didn't eactly have any parents to stop me, so I tried a bit of everything, but nothing illegal, don't worry" she said as she smiled at him. He sometimes forgot that Mai was an orphan. Someone who didn't have her parents over their shoulder wondering what they were getting up to. By this point, however, their food had already arrived and the focus, thankfully, was on eating. After a comfortable silence, Naru asked, "So are you going with them tonight?"

"I mean, it has been a while since i've gone out, but I don't want to go alone" she said as she looked at Naru expectantly. Getting the hint, Naru replied, "Oh no, Mai, I don't think so. I have far more important things to do than to play babysitter."

"Like what?" she asked,

"Like paperwork, something that you clearly don't do" He replied in monotone.

"NUH-UH! I totally do paperwork!" She exclaimed in retaliation. He simply raised another eyebrow. "Anyways, all you ever do is paperwork!" she exclaimed.

"Mai, if I don't do paperwork, who else will?" he asked. Her silent reply made him smirk.

"...Naru, you really do need to get out of your cave" she said.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber...what do you think we're doing now?" he asked. One thing that never changed about Naru was his smartass, holier-than-thou comments he always threw at her. _'But that's just one of the things I love about him' _she lovingly thought.

"No, I mean with other people. Gee Naru, it's like you've never gone out!" She cried. His only response was to look away.

With a look of understanding crossing her face, she asked, "Naru...you've never gone out, have you?" she asked

"No. I've never felt the need to. My work always came first" he said.

"C'mon Naru, just one night! Please?" She asked him with those puppy eyes she knew he couldn't refuse.

"No"

"C'mon Naru!"

"No"

"Pwetty Please?"

"I don't think so"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"-6 minutes later, walking back to the office - "-ssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"If I go will you shut up?" He asked, rather annoyed. She instantly quieted down and nodded.

"YES! Now you gotta promise me one thing" Mai said.

"_What now Mai?_ I aready said I woud go with you. That should be nore than enough" he said.

"Naru, you gotta promise me that you'll go along with whatever happens tonight. I'm going to give you the full experience. Trust me. You won't regret it" she said.

"I'm already beginning to regret it" he sighed. "Just curious, what does the _"full experience"_ entail?" he asked

"Don't worry about that. Just know that tonight...we live" She said with a smirk on her face. Not giving him a chance to say something afraid that he would change his mind, she ran out the door to her home, but not before yelling, "Pick me up at 8! Oh, and be sure to dress nice!" she exclaimed, running off. He watched his girlfriend run out the door, feeling an oncoming headache, he went into his office.

He sighed, _'The things I do for that idiot'_

The young man stood infront of his girlfriend's door promptly at 8, remembering what had happened earlier.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_**"Ooooh, Noll, where are you going dressed like that?" his brother asked. **_The young couple had gotten together shortly after Mai had helped locate his twin brother, Eugene. As it turned out, he was not dead, as his body, while underwater, was wrapped in spiritual energy that kept his body alive and developing (in other words, he still aged), despite his unconscous state (yes, I made him live, dont hate!). To the rest of the members in the office, it was only a matter of time. A year-and-a-half later, the young couple was still growing strong.

_**"Out" he told his twin brother. **_

_**"Where are you going?" Gene asked**_

_**"I'm going over to Mai's. Don't wait up" Naru said, ignoring Gene's suggestive eyebrow wiggling.**_

_**"Naru, " Lin, his guardian stated upon entering the house, "Don't hesitate to call should the need arise." Naru looked at him briefly before nodding and walking out the door**_

_**"They grow up so fast" Gene said while fake sniffing. Lin looked at his other charge and smirked. **_

-_KNOCK, KNOCK-_

"Coming!" A voice exclaimed from the other side of the door. He waited outside for his girlfriend to open the door and once she did, boy was he shocked. The door opened to reveal his beautiful girlfriend wearing tight royal blue tube-top with a tight, high-waited black shorts along with a pair of the sexiest black stilleto's that Naru had ever seen. Additionally, his girlfriend had curled her hair to perfection, and the night make-up she wore only enhanced her beauty. All in all, she looked nothing short of a goddess in his eyes.

"Well Mai, I'm surprised. How about we forget about going out tonight and just stay in. I'm sure we'd have more fun alone than with other people" he trailed off suggestively. She almost gave in.

"Sorry Naru, but you promised. And tell you what, if you have a horrible night tonight, then I promise to stay in with you next time and we can do _whatever_ you want" She said seductively, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pullled him in for a quick peck on the lips.

"Anyways, Naru, you sure clean up nice" she said as she checked his outfit out. Her boyfriend (she still can't get used to calling him that) looked like Adonis personified wearing a black dress shirt with his sleeves folded up to his elbows and a few of the top buttons unbottened to show off his wonderful chest. Black dress pants and shoes finished off his evening ensemble.

"We can go ahead and go now, I just need to lock my door" she told him as she finished making sure her door was well locked. Once she caught up to him, she interlocked her fingers with him.

"So where are we going Mai?" Naru asked his bubbly girlfriend.

"We're gonna head over to Michiru's to pre-game a bit before we head over to the club. Don't worry, she lives about two blocks away" she said.

"Pre-game...?" he asked. She looked at him weirdly until she remembered that he never actually had the opportunity to go out with people is age or get familiar with the terms.

"It's like a party before the actual party. You'll find out really soon. I already see her door" she said. Mai raced over and knocked on Michiru's door.

_-KNOCK KNOCK-_

"Coming" the door opened "MAI! Hey Keiko, Mai's here!" she yelled over her shoulder as she hugged the girl. Keiko was soon to join in. Michiru was wearing a tight, one-shoulder blue dress and Keiko was wearing a strapless silver dress.

"Hi ladies! Hey, I brought Naru over" Mai said once their hug was over.

"Perfect! Yamato and Ken have been wanting to meet him. Oh what am I doing, come in, come in!" She eagerly said as she stepped aside to let the couple in. Mai smiled at them and Naru nodded his head in appreciation and mumbled a quick 'thanks'

"Ok, so before we start, Shibuya-san, this is my boyfriend Ken-kun and that is Keiko's boyfriend Yamato-san. Guys, this is Kazuya Shibuya, Mai's boyfriend" Michiru said. The guys nodded at each other as they shook hands in greetings.

"Ok, so now that introductions are out of the way...LET'S PARTY!" Michiru yelled. Everyone, besides Naru, cheered in delight. Naru looked at them and around the house while thinking that this night would indeed be interesting. Mai walked over to where she saw Michiru's iPod dock and turned up some party tunes

"Alright, let's start with some shots" The hostess said as she led them to her coffee table that had six shot glasses on top of it, along with a handle of Whiskey. Naru and Mai were the last to follow as Naru looked a bit hesitant at the whole ordeal.

"Have you never drank before?" Mai asked him

"Well, aside from the occasional glass of wine at social gatherings, no" he admitted

"Well, this is going to be some major culture shock. You're going to get a bit everything, so just be ready for that. Look Naru, I really appreciate you coming here tonight, but I don't want you to feel preassured into drinking or doing _anything_ that you're not comfortable with" she told Naru. He looked at her face, her understanding and loving face, and said,

"No Mai, i'm going to act my age for once, just like I promised you" he told Mai. She was rendered speechless for a second at his response but smiled anyways. "Now, let's go!" she said. And just like always, he followed.

"Hey guys, we were just about to go in and get you guys" Yamato said.

"Well what matters is that we're here now" Mai said. Naru nodded. "Anyways, let's start" Mai said

"So, how does everyone want to do this?" Keiko asked as she pored the shots

"Straight. No mixers, no chasers" Mai said. Everyone looked at her and smirked. Naru, however, was a bit shocked at this new side of Mai that he had never seen. But he too, smirked, as he took a seat beside her.

"Alright Naru, we're going to toast to something and then you tap your shot glass on the table and drown it. Got it?" Mai said as she placed the tiny glass in his hands. Naru nodded.

"What are we going to toast to?" Ken asked. Everyone looked at each other until Keiko shouted

"To good times!" she said. Everyone shrugged and raised they're glasses, "To good times!" they repeated as they went through the motions. Naru swiftly followed their lead. Once he downed the liquid, he instantly felt his throat burn and lightly coughed. Noticing this, Mai said, "Don't worry, it's like that for everyone" and he nodded. Still, he couldn't help but feel put off by the strange taste of the alcohol, but nevertheless, continued. Now with a few shots in, the guys and the girls had separated into different groups.

One of the guys, Ken, motioned for Naru to come over to where they were. He got up and approached the group.

"So Kazuya," Yamato began, "ever played beer pong?" he asked as they were finishing up setting the game

"No, I can't say I ever have" he replied. Even with the slight buzz, Naru still tried to remain as composed as he could.

"Here, just watch us for a few turns and then join in. Trust me, it's fun" Ken assured him. Naru watched as both guys went to their respective spots and began trying to launch ping-pong balls into red cups, which he assumed to be filler with beer. He saw them take a drink of the cups everytime a ball landed inside.

"You ready to try, man?" Ken asked. Naru nodded and went over to Ken's side as both switched spots. With swift ease, Naru launched a ping-pong directly into the furthest cup.

"...you sure youve never played this game before?" asked his opponent Yamato after being forced to drink the last cup. He had lost, and to a newbie no less!

-smirk- "I'm just good at _everything_ I do" he said as he felt his tongue slipping more. By this point, Naru felt more of a buzz, as he and Ken had finished of the cups on his side of the table tha still remained. Encouraging hollers and whoops of "Aw yea!" and "Get some!" filled the room. The trio of females, who also had a few more drinks turned to where the noise was coming from and saw their boyfriends engaging in high-fives and fist-bumps. Mai smiled seeing Naru act more his age.

They got up and slightly wobbled over to their boyfriends.

"Hey, we should, we should get ready to go" Michiru lightly slurred

"Whose up for a few more shots before we leave?" Ken asked as he looked around

"I'm already ahead of you" Mai replied. The group turned around to see the girl holding up what was left of one of the bottles from earlier. Aside from the slght buzz, since none of them had really felt majorly affected, they had assumed that they were still good for a few more shots. And that is exactly what they did.

By 11:30, the group had already exited Michiru's house and wobbled over towards the red light district, clutching to each other as they started to feel the effects of what they had drunk. The club was an intricate buiding, with lights all around, and the music playing so hard that they could hear the beat drop from outside. After waiting in line for what seemed like hours, which was really only like 10 minutes, they were let inside.

Immediately, the group of teens was blinded and deafened by a frenzy of crazy lights and blasting music. They stumbled over to a booth and ordered a few rounds of shots. An hour had passed, and it was safe to say that these teens were drunk. One couple, Keiko and Yamato was drunkenly making out in the booth, and the other, Michiru and Ken, well, they had lost sight of them a while ago, but neither teen really cared enough to go find out.

Mai had shifted herself to sit on Naru's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Naru responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, resting them on her legs. Quickly, the couple was engaged in a heavy make-out session. Normally, the couple wouldn't dare engage in this kind of behavior in public, mainly because of Naru, but the young couple was far too gone to really give a fuck.

-Naru's Apartment-

"Where could he be?!" asked Lin as he paced around Naru and Gene's apartment. Gene and Madoka, Lin's fiance, watched the man pace about.

"He's out with Mai, don't worry about him" Madoka said as she tried to comfort him and relax his worries. They heard the door open and turned their heads expecting to see Naru, but coming face-to-face with Bou-san and Ayako.

"Have you found anything?" he asked the married couple. They shook their heads.

"Nothing. They weren't even at Mai's apartment" the Monk said.

"Damn it, Noll, it's already 1 in the morning. Where the hell could they be?" Lin asked, frustrated and worried at not knowing where his charge was.

"Have you tried calling them?" Ayako asked

"Yes. Multiple times, but neither would answer" Lin replied

"Earlier I tried establishing a mental connection with Naru but I couldn't get a connection. It was too fuzzy" Gene said. He too, worried about his baby brother.

"What does that mean?" Madoka asked (Hmm...I wonder why...)

-At da club-

Mai had removed herself from his lap, much to Naru's displeasure as he was enjoying himself.

_"Ne Naru, let's go dance" _she slurred. Naru nodded, his face flushed in red and his shirt untucked and more unbottened, and followed his girl onto the dance floor that was packed with bodies. Following the lead of the couples round them, he grabbed Mai by her hips and brought her back to her chest and started swaying and grinding against each other. Grabbing a drink from one of the passing waitreses, they held on to it and drank as they continued to dance against each other. Naru reveled in the feeling of having Mai in his arms like this and brought her closer, placing kisses on the back of her neck and running his hands down her body as she followed his lead and played and ran her fingers through his head and neck with her arms and hands, further arching herself into his embrace.

-At the house-

Gene closed his eyes in concentration as he tried to focus on reaching his brother. However, this time, he got pictures and flashes of a location.

"I think I got something!" he exclaimed. Immediately heads turned to him, awaiting for him to speak further. "Now, all i'm getting are these pictures, but I see a dark room with flashing lights and...someone dancing on a...table?" he fisnished, confused with what he had seen.

"Well, that narrows it down" Ayako sarcastically said

"Gene, is there anything else that you see? Something that can give us more of a clue as to where they are?" Lin asked. The boy nodded and focused on a connection once more. In the recesses of his mind, he saw a flashing sign that had _The Guild_ flashing in multiple colored lights.

"I see a sign. It says, "_The Guild._" Do any of you know what that means?" the teen asked.

"'The Guild'', huh? Wait...isn't that the one new place that just opened up in the Red light District?" Ayako asked her husband.

"Huh? Now that you mention it, I did recall seeing a place called that the last time I was there" Bou-san said.

"_The last time?_ Pray tell Monk, what were you doing in the red light district?" Madoka slyly asked. He blushed at the implication, "It was nothing like that! I was there cause my band had a gig in one of the neighboring clubs. But that's not important, right now!" he exclaimed.

"He's right. Now, someone try calling them again" Lin said.

"I'll call" Gene volunteered as he pressed his phone to his ear After a few rings, and no sign of anyone picking up, he was about to hang up, until he heard the pounding of music on the other side.

"Hello? Noll, is that you? Where are you?" the teen asked. Everyone immediately crowded around the phone.

"_'Ello? Who...who dis... -mumble mumble-"-click-_ The teen just looked at his phone with an increduous expression on his face. Looking up to the expectant faces of his co-workers/friends, he said, "well...I couldn't really hear anything over the music, so it's safe to assume that they're both at 'The Guid' so, we should probably go and get them"

"Alright then, so who's driving?" the Monk asked. And soon enough, they piled into the van and headed off towards the Guild. After driving aroud in circles looking for a parking place, and trying to avoid running over any drunk person stumbling around the road, they finally found a spot about two blocks away, and after parking, stalked off in the direction of the club.

"So this is it" Madoka stated as she heard the music blaring and the lights flash all over the building. After showing the bouncer their ID's, they entered and cringed at the sight. All around there were couples making out among other unspeakable things, people taking body shots, others dancing in a way that can only be classified as "dry-humping".

"Quick! Avert your eyes!" Said Monk, covering John's eyes, as the poor priest looked like a mixture of wanting to faint and wanting to cover the place in holy water as everyone there was in clear need of some Jesus. Masako covered her face with her sleeve and pushed John towards the exit.

"What would they possibly be doing in a place like this?" Lin asked, exhasperated and disgusted by what he was witnessing.

"Lin, that's the least of our worries. Right now, our main concern is finding Naru and Mai" Madoka said_. 'But how were they going to find them in a place like this'_ they all thought.

"Alright, well, since we won't get anywhere standing around looking like idiots, let's all split up and start looking" Ayako said but no one moved.

"But where do we start?" Madoka asked.

"Does it really matter? Look, just start walking around and look for anyone who looks like either Naru or Mai" said Ayako.

"Uh, guys...you can call off the search party because it looks like I already found one" Yasuhara said, pointing further ahead. They all turned to see a figure that looked suspiciously like Naru dancing on a table with a group of people surrounding him.

"Is that..._Naru?" _Monk asked, wondering why someone like him would be in a place like this, let alone why he would be standing on a table surrounded by random strangers.

"What is he doing and where's Mai?" Madoka asked

"I don't know but let's go check it out" Gene said as he led the group to Naru. And as soon as they got there, they wanted to book it the other way and ask John to cleanse them because right in front of them, was Naru, his shirt untucked and unbottoned and Mai on her knees in front of the boy, sticking bills in his pants using her teeth. Apart from the bills she was giving Naru, she too was covered in bills, all tucked into different places.

"_...holy crap..."_ said Gene before snapping back to reality.

"And where do you think you're going, Yasu?" Ayako asked. The boy stopped mid-step and turned to look at them,

"Why i'm gonna get in on the action, obviously" he said without shame, bills already in hand. Monk caught up to him and dragged him back by the collar,

"I don't think so" he gritted out, pissed by the whole situation he was witnessing.

"Enough of this, either help me get those two back home or leave" Lin said, just as pissed, if not more so than Monk. Madoka just looked on amused, her phone out, recording the whole thing.

"And what exacly are you doing, Madoka?" Lin asked the pinkette

"I'm recording them. Im sure they'd love to see what they were up to tonight" she happily said.

"Ooh, send me a copy" Ayako said. "Me too!" a voice, obviously Yasuhara's, was heard in the background.

"Enough! Lin's right. Alright Gene and Lin you go and get the stripper and Ayako and I will go get Mai" the Monk said

"What about us?" Madoka asked.

"Just stay put" said Lin "Alright, let's go" he said, ignoring the protests of the other two.

Fighting the group of intoxicated people to reach the front, they saw Mai, bills and all, laying down across the surface of the table while Naru, already down from the table, was standing in front of her, with a shot in hand. They reached the front jut in tme to witness Naru do a body shot off of her stomach. Mai giggling and sitting up to accept a shot given to her by one of the group members

"Alright Naru, it's to go home" Monk said, placing a hand on the teens shoulder. The boy ignored him in favor of kissing Mai, which she responded with much gusto. It took nearly all of Monk's strength to pry them apart.

_"dude whatre you durn? im bu-bu-busyy" _the teen slurred.

_"Yea cant you see that that we're busy?_" Mai said in accordance.

"No, you're done for the night, we're going home" He said. Luckily Ayako came and helped him out with Mai. Don't get him wrong, he may be strong but he still can't drag two wasted teens out by himself.

"_Whe're we going?" _Naru asked, confused and dizzy. Monk didn't respond.

"_BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE" _Mai yelled at the club as she was leaving, giggling and tripping over herself. The other patrons merely waved or yelled back. Once seeing that they were outside, the rest of the team members followed suit, all congregating at the exit

"Alright, now all that's left is to take them back to the car" Ayako said

"Masako and Monk, would the two of you mind going over and bringing the car around? I don't think we'll get very far if we have to walk them over" Lin said, "As Naru's bodyguard, I'll make sure nothing happends to either of them." And wih that, the two left to bring the car around.

Mai, who was very unbalanced, actually fell over, even with the help of Ayako's support. Naru, seeing his girlfriend on the floor, stumbled over to help her up but ended up falling over instead. Both decided to stay on the floor giggling which turned into full out laughter. The then proceeded to have a conversation with each other, which was plain gibbersish. Everyone just watched them, Madoka taking pivture and video evidence of everything, Lin slapping a palm on his forehead over the two idiots on the floor. Two honks snapped them out of their reverie.

Gene walked over and helped Naru up and Yasu to Mai.

"Alright, lil' bro, up you go" Gene said, helping Naru to his feet.

_"Naru...is two Narus?" _Mai asked

"_Wher?"_Naru turned his head to look around, almost falling over in the process. His head turned and he saw Gene, "_i like yer face, it looks like mi-mine" _he said, touching Gens face with his hand

"Yes, it does, now let's go home" Gene said. Inside, he was loosing it. He had enough blackmail material to last him _years_ and oh how he was going to use it. It took a bit but they managed to put them both in the car with their seatbelts buckled. They thought they were in the clear, but as soon as they turned around they heard weird noises. They turned their head to see the two struggling to take off their seatbelts as they tried to lean in and kiss but with no avail

"Oh for the love of..." Gene said as he changed seats to sit in between them. No babies will be conveived in this car on his watch!

After a few minutes of travel time, they managed to drive to Naru's appartment with no poblems. Now the issue lied in getting Naru to bed because acording to him,

_"I want Mai to sleep with me_" he whined

_"Immam imma go sleepy with Naru" _Mai tried to reason

"No, I don't think so, you both need to sleep separately tonight" Masako tried to reason with the two

"_ok...maybe tomorrow Mai" _Naru said with a very unharacteristic grin on his face

"_kk I LOVE YOU"_ she screamed, blowing him an air kiss

_"I LOVE YOU" _he screamed back, blowing her one as well. And with that, they drove off to Mai's place.

"Alright Naru, it's time to go to sleep" Lin said. Turning around to help Naru, he saw that the teen had passed out on his brother's shoulder, gently snoring, with a peaceful look on his face. Shaking his head slowly, with a light smile threatning to show, he bent down and hoisten the unconscious teen over his shoulder and took him inside. Meanwhile, Madoka was recording everything.

After putting Naru to bed, both Gene and Lin slumped down on the couch with Madoka, exhausted with the nights events.

"Masako and John went home and Ayako and Monk are staying over at Mai's tonight. Said they didn't feel safe leaving her alone, especially with her condition" She informed the two

"That's good" Lin said "They're going to have one hell of a time tomorrow, that's for sure"

"I can't wait to see they're reactions when I show them this. Luella will be off her seat with laughter" she said laughing.

"Oh, to be young again..."

*phew* that literally took me so long to write, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Im leaving it at that but let me know on a review if you want me to write a bonus chapter with them reacting to finding out about the nights events, or anything really. Just leave me a review or shoot me a message!

Happy Readings,

**koolbrunette06**


End file.
